wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Crushing blow
Important Notes: As of 3.0, crushing blows mechanism have been changed. Now only mob four level higher than you can deal crushing blows. Therefore, uncrushability is irrelevant for raids. :Metal is no match for rage. A crushing blow is an attack made by an NPC that is 150% of the Damage caused by a normal successful attack. A Player cannot perform a crushing blow (unless under Mind Control, in which they are treated as mobs). When the attacking mob has more than 20 points of weapon skill above the player's current base defense there is a chance of being struck by a crushing blow. If the rating difference is exactly 20 points, which is common for players being attacked by "boss" mobs (who are always treated as 3 levels higher than their attackers), then the player cannot be hit by a crushing blow. Before 3.0, the chance of being hit by a crushing blow was 2% per point of difference minus 15%. Giving a 15% chance of being hit by a "boss" (which is 2% * 20 - 15%). Avoiding Crushing Blows If your Defense skill is fully trained for your level, neither more Defense, nor Resilience, nor any other kind of bonus can reduce the nominal chance for you to receive a Crushing Blow. The only way to reduce your chance of receiving a Crushing Blow is for your combined chance to be missed, to dodge, to parry, and to block to be so high that the Crushing Blow chance is pushed off the bottom end of your attacker's Attack Table. 102.4% and beyond Since attacks from a level 73 boss are 0.6% less likely to miss or be dodge, parried, or blocked by a level 70 character, a tank must have a miss/dodge/parry/block rate of 102.4% against a level 73 mob to be immune to crushing blows. This amount of avoidance and mitigation pushes crushing blows (as well as crits and normal hits) off the Attack Table. Use the following formula to determine your miss/dodge/parry/block rate: %needed= Base 5% miss + bonus miss from defense + dodge % + parry % + block % Remember to cast Holy Shield or Shield Block before checking your block chance in game. Warriors The warrior ability Shield Block increases block rate by 75%, removing crushing blows from the miss/dodge/parry/block/crit/crushing-blow table that occurs when an opponent attacks, and making the warrior more or less "immune" to both crushing blows and critical hits in a PvE environment, but only in case that he is immune to crushing blows as shown above. This is because an attack that is blocked (as with a shield) cannot be a crushing blow or a critical hit—the three are mutually-exclusive attack results. A warrior will take crushing blows if they are hit 3 times in 5 seconds, as the Shield Block ability has 2 charges. A mob with an attack speed of 2.0 or faster can therefore crush a warrior if he fails to dodge/parry/miss 3 attacks in a row. Paladins Redoubt and Holy Shield together increase the block rate by 60% (30% each). However, Redoubt procs randomly and cannot be relied upon. A tankadin therefore needs to hit 102.4% with only Holy Shield running. This is made much easier with the Libram of Repentance, which increases your block rate by 5.33% while Holy Shield is active for a total of 35.33%. For a paladin with the Libram of Repentance to be immune to crushing blows from bosses, the miss/dodge/parry/block rate must be at least 67.07% and Holy Shield must be active at all times. Druids Forget it. You will eat crushing blows. This is why bears have their high armor and health. BT/Hyjal druids can push their dodge/miss to 102.4% with trinkets, but this is for a few seconds and has a long cooldown. Am I uncrushable? Since 3.0, the real question is "Can I take non-blocked hit?". You can use the following macro to determine it. Make sure you use Holy Shield before you press the button. /script DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage("Need 102.4 combined avoidance. Currently at:",0.8,0.8,1) /script DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(GetDodgeChance() + GetBlockChance() + GetParryChance() + 5 + 1/(0.0625 + 0.956/(GetCombatRating(CR_DEFENSE_SKILL)/4.91850*0.04))) Related Addons * Crush Chance Curse WowInterface WowAce See Also * Uncrushability Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Combat